1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding cartons, and more particularly to a one-piece, paperboard folding carton having an integral, internal partition panel spaced from the top wall of the carton to permit the insertion therebetween of a plurality of sheets of packaged material such as facial tissues.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,142,808; 2,431,131; 2,983,421; 3,048,321; 3,185,373; 3,195,772; 3,235,163; 3,369,700; 3,370,776; 3,456,842; 3,583,597; 4,231,491.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a collapsible folding carton having an integral, internal partition panel which is foldably joined along bottom and end edges to bottom and end wall panels of the carton and which has its other edges free from attachment to the carton.